Nathan Choultard
Name: Nathan Choultard Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Track and field, walking, music, cooking Appearance: Nathan stands at 6'2 and weighs 173 pounds. His weight is heavily based on his muscular arms legs and chest. He has a very slight farmer's tan that runs up to the shoulders and upper knees respectively. His head is a stark contrast to his body as it is round and smooth, with naught but a bump where his chin is. His eyes are a deep green, enhanced by thin rectangular glasses with black frames that sit on his tiny ears and slim nose. His dirty-blonde hair is shoulder length with thick, relaxed curls running down the back of his head. His wardrobe consists of a number of athletic shirts and jogging shorts for when he is working out or training in track and field as well as having special prescription goggles specifically for when he runs. When he isn't doing one of these things he is wearing simple button-up casual shirts along with stone-washed loose-fit jeans and a pair of white, well-kept running shoes. Biography: Nathan is the second son in a high-middle class family. His father Derek works for an administrative branch in the government and his mother Sheila stays at home taking care of him and his younger sister Kendra. His older brother Geoffrey is currently studying at Minnesota State University, Mankato. When he was younger, Nathan idolized his brother, he was the star of the track team six years ago, 100 metre dash, 200 metre dash, 4x 200 metre relay. It wasn't a surprise to see him win the event, it was a forgone conclusion. However once he reached college level athletics, Geoffrey's talents plateaued against tougher, stronger out of state competitors and after a year in college, Geoffrey gave up track to pursue other studies. Nathan's mother and father, crestfallen by their darling son's failure, turned to their second eldest to carry the torch. Things began to change for the then 15 year old. A social life was sacrificed for training for the next high school track meet and his once above average grades began to fall down into mediocrity. While Nathan did improve, track practice felt like a prison sentence. He was always compared to his older brother by the coaches and when he returned home, he saw numerous athletics trophies on the mantlepiece, all of them with Geoffrey's name on it. His folks wouldn't hear any talk of pursuing other interests. The love that he had felt for his brother had started to turn into resentment and self-loathing at that fact that he was always playing second fiddle ever since he joined the track team. However, there were a couple good things to come out of Nathan's experiences at track. He had a fair number of friendships develop with fellow track team members, even if he only communicated with them at school. There was also a budding interest in preparing and cooking his own diet and over time, he has become quite a proficient chef. Finally, Nathan has found a joy in finding as much music as possible to work out to, covering a broad range from techno to alternative rock. Advantages: Nathan's extensive training to become better than his brother has helped produce a great ability at short distance running as well as giving him a good overall strength in lifting and moving objects. His many hours of training have also made him a hard and diligent worker and when he knows what he wants, he'll work hard to get there. Disadvantages: Nathan suffers from near-sightedness and as such has problems when not wearing his glasses or his prescription goggles. While he does excel in short sprints, long distance running, is not his forte. His biggest problem though, is that he is prone to a lack of confidence if he thinks too long or hard about his brother and how he would have done things, producing slight mental lapses in judgement. Designated Number: Male student no. 57 --- Designated Weapon: Star Firestar (.45) clips (6 round capacity) Conclusion: Well Mr. Choultard, here's your opportunity to surpass your brother in a way that you never thought was possible! You've got the drive and you've got the means - get out there and do us all proud! The above biography is as written by Greg the Anti-Viking. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Greg the Anti-Viking Kills: None Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Star Firestar (.45) clips (6 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nathan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Pumping Iron *Walking Amongst Ghosts *Mambo Italiano V4: *Flowerhead *The Only Way Is Up *Carpe Noctum *Where Was My Brain? *Legoland Empire *I Will Follow You into the Dark *Beast of Burden *The Cavalry Arrives *Never Take Friendship Personal *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nathan Choultard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Nathan was always my favorite of Greg's characters. A lot of that, I think, is that his conflicts were the most internal. He was a guy trying to do his best, but what he really lacked was confidence. That lack kept him from stepping up and succeeding, at times even when he might've been totally capable. Nathan was in many ways a pretty normal guy, providing some grounding to his group and allies. He wasn't the star of the show, but he was a key component of the group nonetheless, and probably its consistent moral core. Nathan really tried to do his best for his friends. At the same time, he was willing to stand up to Jason when the boy acted suspiciously. My one big quibble would be the bit where Nathan and Jason and Maf meet up with the STAR rescue crew. Only Jason really has a reason to go back, and even then it takes some stretching to see. Getting all the characters there, and then away again, causes some serious issues with my suspension of disbelief, and it doesn't do anything for their story. I actually kind of wish Nathan had gotten on the boats, because it'd have given him a chance to stand up for himself a bit more and because he faded into the background a whole lot more from that point forward. Nathan's a good character, one who often gets forgotten in favor of Greg's more high-profile kids. I recommend giving him a look for a nice, grounded story. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students